1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, image forming device, information processing method, and information processing program for distributing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a distribution system for distributing image data using an image forming device with a scanning function and the like, various types of image data are distributed in a specified method. The distribution system is constituted using a distribution server device managing distribution of image data, client terminal, and the like connected via a network in addition to the image forming device.
In the distribution system, when a paper document is scanned in the image forming device and image data is created, the image data is distributed from the distribution server device to the client terminal. In the image forming device constituting the distribution system, information on a distribution destination of image data is stored. When the distribution destination is selected and the paper document is scanned in the image forming device, the image data and the information on a distribution destination are transmitted to the distribution server device. In the distribution server device, when the image data and the information on a distribution destination are received, on the basis of the distribution destination of image data included in the information on a distribution destination and an output method of image data, the image data is distributed to the distribution destination in the specified method.
In the following, a conventional distribution system is described on the basis of a case where image data is distributed via electronic mail. In this case, the distribution destination indicates an electronic mail address and the output method is electronic mail. Accordingly, the distribution server device transmits the image data to a selected electronic mail address via electronic mail. In addition, examples of the output method of image data in image data distribution include print output, output to a file server device, and the like.
Further, in this distribution system, when an error is generated upon distributing the image data for some reasons such as erroneous input of a distribution destination and the like, a message indicating that the error is generated is displayed on an operation panel of the image forming device, for example. In this case, a user is capable of distributing the image data again by setting the distribution destination and scanning the paper document again.
As techniques using an image forming device with a scanning function, Patent Document 1 discloses a system of distributing scanned image data, for example, providing a rational unit in which digital image data obtained by a scanning device is usable in terms of image data management and charging management in a remote server. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses image data storage and distribution techniques in which link information on image data is distributed instead of accumulated image data per se so as to substantially reduce data amount to be distributed, thereby improving reliability and operability of distribution.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-32425
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-70719
However, in the above-mentioned conventional techniques, when dealing with image data created by scanning a paper document and the like in which data for each of various types of items is input, it is impossible to validate whether data is appropriately input in each item from the image data.
Further, in the above-mentioned conventional techniques, when a distribution error is generated, it is necessary to set the distribution destination again and operation is complicated.